


Silence

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: October 31st [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Godric's Hollow, Halloween, Jilytober 2019, Missing Scene, October 31st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: {“The night they died, I’d arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he’d gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn’t feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents’ house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must’ve done... what I’d done....”}[Sirius Black – Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban]





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silenzio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531092) by Isidar Mithrim. 

_Silence._

Unexpected.  
Paralysing.

Anguish washes over me, _insidious_.  
Fear spreads inside me, _unforgiving_.

Something’s amiss, because everything here is perfectly in place.  
Except for Peter – _who’s not there_.

  


* * *

  


_Silence._

The one of the engine, which has stopped rumbling.  
The one of my heart, which has stopped beating.

Before me, a house reduced to rubble.

_Cold_ are the bricks I move with my bare hands, suddenly unaware to be a wizard and to own a wand.  
_Cold_ are James’ corpse and Lily’s widened eyes.

_A cry._

The one of an orphan with an unusual lightening-shaped scar – and my heart resumes beating.


End file.
